My Clover
by yuunagisa
Summary: hello this is my first made story about shin-chan. yup yup midorima shintarou. since i was captivated by his shoot wuuuuushhhh。 ふふふふふふ okay here we go. the marriage life with midorima shintarou who become your only man in your life. despite his personality, he can show some of the sweet side of him too
1. Part 1 - Until the Dawn

my wristwatch show me it was already 10 p.m. I am in the car on my way home from my wedding party. yes ! my wedding with midorima shintarou. ahh it was a beautiful day today. I recall when shintarou put the ring in my finger then give me a light kiss on the forehead. believe me, he was so sweet today. he whisper that I was so beautiful and that he can't take it anymore. ohh please, the one that can't take it is me. looking shintarou in a white tuxedo is enough to make my heart jump in excitement.

then suddenly shintarou placed his hand in mine, which take me back to reality that we already arrived at our apartment.

I take a step out from a car when shintarou realize that I hisses because I hurt my foot from using a high heels. ohh give me a break. Its only a high heels, why don't you cooperate with me foot ! it's my precious day. I know I was a girl that not used to high heels but why not ? comfortable comes first so that's why using flats or sneaker is my routines. hahahhaa and shintarou not make some fuss about this habit. thanks god.

shintarou walks to me "why 『name』? something is not right with your leg?"

I give my wide smile and face that said "yes! you're absolutely right shintarou. I cannot hide anything from you. my foot so hurt "

shintarou looks at it "it got blister" then sighs and said "take my hand. we'll walk slowly to our room"

then I shake my head and shintarou give me a question "so you want to walk by yourself. are you serious?"

"ahahahaha. of course not, shintarou. here you turn around first" I reply this and shintarou turns his back to me.

"then lowered your body" I added.

shintarou know what I wanted to do. yet he is not lowering his body but give me a glance from his shoulder.

"shinnn-chaaannnnn ! hurry up. it's cold and it's hurts" I glances him with my please-do-it eyes.

and he sigh giving up while lowering his body. before he finish lowering his body I already take a jump to his back. he struggled a bit then fixing my positions. I smiled.

" nee『name』, you're so light. feels like I am carrying a kid" he giggle teased me. I know I am small. compare to him that have height 195 cm while I am only 155 cm.

"it's not that I light. it's you who too tall, baka ! then if you think that. you must carry me whenever and wherever I want. no protest."

"no. it's troubled me" he said it but I saw a smile on his face that saying it's not true at all. he just love to teasing me. "uso, I will protected you" he said this at small voice like a whisper but I heard it.

"say it again ! midorima shintaro say it again!" I jump in his back in excitement

"stop it you'll fall, idiot ! and I am not saying anything"

"tch. shinchan just shy. hihihi" I muttered this to myself with a teasing voice and shintarou just walk to our room.

when we arrived at the front door. I take the card key from shintarou pocket and open the door since shintarou hand is busy carrying me. when we walk in. still carrying me shintarou take off his shoes and takes mine too. and put in green kero slippers that I buy for him. cuuteeee enough that I giggle myself.

we walked through the living room and kitchen. but shintarou walks straight to the stairs going to the bedroom. I stopped him.

"wait shintarou ! dont you feel hungry ? lets take a night-snack first. I want some french fries and spaghetti then some hot milk chocolate"

"then it's not called a snack. it was a dinner"

I laughed then replied "it's okayy, I don't care. hurry up"

I know that shintarou want to went straight to the bedroom since it was our first night. but I cant help it. my stomatch is like marching band soooooo hungry. and beside I want to relaxed my nervousness and prepares my heart. you know girl need that both.

shintarou turned to the kitchen. still carrying me in his back. then he replaced me in the kitchen table. turning to me and looked me intensely with his light green eyes while his arm is locked me sitting on the table "you know right I want hurried up to the bedroom, yet you buy my times. I warned you. if you make an excuse after this. you don't know what will I doing when my patience worn out" after saying that, he silent me in his kiss. I feel my cheeks warm and red. thinking he such a mind-reader. how can he now that I am making excuses. then he open the refrigerator and make my request. "shintarou, you cooking ?" as I watching his back he replied "yes, how can you cook with that blister foot" he is right. but shintaro cooking is...

after eating some french fries and spaghetti that shintarou made. I comment "i think I will have a bad dreams. thank you chef" I smiled widely that makes shintarou laughed. indeed his cooking is incredibly bad, but it still makes me want to eat it. since he was cooking it with love.

"you won't have bad dream since I am not letting you sleep tonight" he tease me while straighten his glasses.

I fell my nervousness back thinking about it. so I hurriedly continue eating up my spaghetti when shintarou come closer and his finger rubs my lips. cleaning the spaghetti sauce that left. and licks the sauce at his fingers.

"shinchaannn. are you not eating some ?" I asked awkwardly while I take a sip at my hot chocolate milk.

then he just take his lips closer to mine. and whisper "I am eating it know" he kisses me over and over again. his kiss is so sweet although it's spaghetti flavored. sweet enough to make me not realize that I was already on his arm. I feel the strong hands carrying me. he carrying me like carry a little girl. I round my arm at his neck and my legs wrapped his waist. and letting him carrying me through the stairs. up to the bedroom. kicking the doors to close it with his back kick. and place me in the bed.

when I realized he was already on my top. putting his weight on me. asking "am I heavy ?"

I shake my head a little and he continue kiss me. on the mouth down to the neck. he poured ne with kisses. leave it a red marks as he sucked it. I moan. then suddenly realized. my nervousness came. and my body stiffen. shintarou stops and looked at me with a gentle smile. he whispered at my ear "I'll be gentle. relaxed love" just hearing his voice is enough to make my heart ready. so simple. just when I know it is shintarou. everything gonna be fine. my heart at ease already.

I smiled back. looking deeply to his light green eyes and said "can I go to the bathroom first?"

he giggled know that I want to make an excuse and said "if you can talk like that. it's mean you already ready to accept me, then I won't hold back myself" he continue to kiss me while his hand takes off my shirt

"don't ever think I will release you. because I won't. I will hugged you until dawn came" he smiled and seriously I will never be win this matter with midorima shintarou. "take off my shirt!" I follow his order to unbuttoning his shirt. and we continue our love until dawn comes.


	2. Part 2 - Orange Magic and Wide Smile

on the morning after my marriage wedding with midorima shintarou. I wake up and find next to me shintarou is sleeping so soundly. sleeping on his right side facing me. shintarou is always good with time since I started know him. he always an ontime man. so I was wondering why today he still sleep soundly despite the sun is already rise high. I observed his face without glasses. so handsome that make my heart beat fast. I touch shintarou's long eyelash. and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. I think that he will wake up refering to my skinship. but he didn't. so rare. did he tired ? aaahhhh... I recall what we did last night. suddenly my face feels like it burned. I feels hot. I suddenly get up from my bed. walking to bathroom to get rid of my redness. my blistered foot is almost healed. it's not swollen just pain a bit. but it's not something big to feel it.

when I finished taking bath. shintarou is still on his sleep so I crawl on bed and shake his body gently to waking him up. he opened his eyes and just smile

"comeee onnnn... wake upppp shintarouuu !" but he attempted to close his eyes again while saying "I took a day off today. and last night I think was spend all of my energy, so let me a little longer" taking his blanket away I said "noooooo... we'll eating a breakfast. I dont wanna eating alone"

"then you just have to sleep again with me" he curled me up in his arm and pretending to be sleep. I was struggle to loosen his hug and jumping on top of him.

"come onnnn shintarou" I pinches his cheeks and shake his chest. then he give up to me and sitting. giving me a light kiss on the lips "okay let's eat. I am giving up on you" I move my body from his laps "I am going to prepare breakfast. you go the bathroom okay" I said this while walking to the stairs and he just smile.

later shintarou show himself with a black long sleeve cloth. basically he have a tall and good body but with black color is perfect. I just stare at him while he noticed it "black is my lucky color today. don't just stare. bring the breakfast here. is your foot not hurt ?"

I wake up from my dreaming "ohh yes, I'll bring it. my foot is perfectly fine." and put the plate. but after that I just take a secret glance to shintarou. I am captivated by his tall figure with a black shirt. although he's already become my husband. but it's like a dream to believed.

"are you fallen for me again ?" shintarou tease me while knowing that I took a secret glance for him. he was such a mind reader. and a good observer. this is the proof of the ex-vice captain of teikou.

I just blush "we..well... lets eat, I know my cooking is better than yours. so it will turned to be tasty" doesn't want to relpy the question that he already know the answer, I stir the conversation while remembering the taste of shintarou's cooking. "shut up!" he takes a sip at the morning coffee. I wear my wide smile despite of the annoyed shintarou.

then he change it with a gentle smile. "it's nostalgic" he suddenly speak. "what is it ?" I stare at him. "your smile. I just the same as the first time we meet"

my face becomes red as I recalling the scene of our highschool days.

it was the day after the school ends at my second year. the class was ended and the other student is already gone. "『name』-chan , are not going home ?" I shake my head, talking to my classmate "just a minutes, I want to stay here"

"okay then. we'll going back. bye bye" I smiled and wives back. after that turn to the windows again. the sky is already turning to orange. and just then...

"excuse me" I turned my head to the voice. midorima shintarou is walking to me. and because of the orange light from the sunset falls on his face make me dumbfounded staring at him. you see, many people don't like an orange color. why ? because it's such a bright color. me too doesn't like it at first. so then from this moment. I started to like an orange color. why ? because truthfully it's a romantic color

"you listen to me ? heiii" then I realized, blush and so embarrassed "yes, what is it ? I am sorry " he just sigh then "where's takao seat ?"

"takao ? ohhhh... that... he's there. the second table" I point it. still making some weird sound because of embarrassed.

"thank you" then he walked to there. searching something and found a book notes under the table of takao. he take the book but before exit he says "don't misunderstood. its my notes that takao borrow from me" while straighten his glass. I giggled and give him a very wide smile "I know". then he walks out the classroom.

wuaahh my heart is beating so fast. and then after that I hurried going home.

and without me noticing it I always search for shintarou with my eyes especially when he near me. I was fascinated by the orange magic that day. but without me knowing. shintarou feels the same with me. shintarou found me is a clumsy girl with a wide smile. and sometimes when our eyes meets. I was the one who avert my gaze early. because its embarrassing. yet he's have the composure. unfair.

"so from the first time we meet. you already have your eyes on me huh ?" shintarou's voice makes me back to reality. "truthfully, I think yes" I blush then shintarou's gentle voice shocked me "it's the same. I do too" he looked down. after some seconds delays I speak "ehhhhhhhh really? but I think you're don't like it. and beside I think you don't care about me. because you never looked at me".

shintarou smiles. and his hand reached my cheeks. and he stand from his seat. bowing his tall body yet so gorgeous to me. separated by table with a face separated an inches to me. shintarou said "you want to take a time machine to see it ? I'll always watched over you back then, it just that you're so dummy so you doesn't realize it" then he kissed me so gently. and my mind goes blank. enjoying the kiss.

it's still the same. how many kisses we do it. my heart still beat rapidly and my mind goes blank every single time he did it. is shintarou feels the same with me ? I am sure he did.

after the kiss, shintarou smiles. I am giving back my cutest wide smile dedicated to a green hair man that captivated my heart from the first moment I meet him and said "I don't need the time machine. because every little things happens in my life, is it sad or happy memories. I think it will be best to experience it just one in my life. because sad memories too pain to experince it again. and happy memories will reduce the value if we experince it again"

shintarou strokes my hair and smile "how smart my woman is!"


End file.
